Yukimura Kiba
Yukimura Kiba (幸村 牙 Yukimura Kiba) is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure! He's a prince in High Sky Kingdom and younger brother of Aisu. Appearance Kiba has light skin and dark blue hair. His hair is shorter and styled quite similar with Tsubasa, but not covering his eye. He got the same pink eyes like Aisu. He often seen wearing a blue track suit or red tee with light blue unbuttoned shirt over it with khaki pants rolled up and sneakers. Personality Different with his brothers, he's rather cold and calm. He really adores Aisu, his older sister. But, he really sees his older brothers as competitors. He don't like to be compared with his brothers. He always being very tongue sharp to his brothers, even though they never mean to make him mad. He's really close with Aisu. He always said that he'll protect Aisu and that is why he trained sorcery and archery along with basic fight moves. Around his friends, he always seemed fun and cheerful, but around his brothers, he become cold and tongue sharp. He often fight / argue with Tsubasa although he actually care for him too. Background Protecting the Kingdom He was protecting Aisu and Tsubasa on their escape. He also protects the Guardian Module which said to able to opened when all the legendary guardians are found. He was attacked badly the army of Parasites along with his older brother, Subaru. Subaru told him to protect himself and the module. He refused knowing that Subaru cannot handle that many Parasites. But Subaru pushed him the middle of the destroyed pillars and create a barrier. Understanding, Kiba use magic he learned for years from his father which to paralyze himself and protect himself from all danger. Saved by the Cures He was saved during the accidental visit to High Sky Kingdom. Aisu and Tsubasa who seen him learned this magic for years tried to break it. Tsubasa uses his magic sword and infused with Aisu's cure power and slash open the cocoon. Third Prince As the youngest sibling, he trained hard to surpass his brothers. He really enjoyed horse riding and sword fight. He always want to be the lead knight of the kingdom in order to protect his sister which he really adores. He often fight with Tsubasa, especially when it comes to food. Subaru will always be the mediator. Etymology Yukimura - Yuki means snow and Mura means village. Yukimura means 'Snow Village' or Snowy Village. Kiba - Kiba is japanese for Fangs. Relationships Yukimura Aisu - He is very close with Aisu. He love and care about his older sister so much. He always thought that Aisu is the only one who understands him. When he met Aisu who have stayed at earth for quite some time, he thought that she changed. But he still love her as much as before. Tsukigawa Luna - He's also pretty close with Luna, Aisu's best friend. He told her whats bothering him when seeing Aisu changed. He adores her and respect her very much. Trivia * He is Aisu and Tsubasa's younger brother. Gallery Mpc-kiba2.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Minor Characters